


Let's pretend this song won't end

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 40s, Other, Past Fic, Portuguese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar decide ensinar Castiel a dançar - past!fic - one-sided Anna/Castiel, Balthazar/Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's pretend this song won't end

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic se passa nos anos quarenta, no tipo de festa hollywood clássica e tal. Geralmente quando eu leio ou escrevo girl!Cas eu imagino a Bridget Regan no papel, mas dessa vez ao escrever eu fiquei visualizando como a Zooey Deschanel. O título da fic é baseado numa música da banda The Magnetic Fields.

Há alguns séculos Anna encorajava os anjos em seu comando a observarem os humanos e caminharem entre eles nos seus momentos longe das batalhas. O motivo para isso é que havia sido informado que o apocalipse aconteceria pouco após a virada do milênio e seria útil que o seu batalhão soubesse como lidar com humanos. Mas Balthazar suspeitava que ela o fazia também por motivos egoístas já que não era segredo para ninguém que a conhecesse que ela tinha um grande interesse por humanos, mas Balthazar não comentava nada, porque acabara gostando de usufruir das vantagens que as peculiaridades de sua general lhe trazia.

E ele aproveitava para cumprir tal sugestão com bastante frequência para os padrões angelicais, uma vez a cada dez ou vinte anos. E naquela festa em particular Castiel tinha ido para a terra junto com ele.

Também estavam presentes Anna, Samandriel e Inias, esses dois últimos sendo os motivos para Castiel estar lá já que nunca haviam descido para a terra antes e era ridiculamente superprotetor dos anjos mais novos, oque Balthazar considerava um tanto estranho porque mesmo que eles fossem uns dois bilhões de anos mais novos que ele e Castiel ainda assim tinham mais de quatro bilhões cada um deles, mas Cas tinha um jeito de ser estranho de uma maneira que não lhe incomodava.

Mas Balthazar admitia que no inicio da noite eles realmente pareciam como crianças olhando fascinadas pelos seus novos arredores e testando as interações sociais que Castiel havia lhes ensinado.

Castiel não deveria ser uma boa companhia para tais situações já que tratava cada um desses passeios não como folgas mas sim como pesquisas acadêmicas, observando como os humanos interagindo, catalogando interações, observando com interesse cada uma de suas novas invenções (a televisão daquela casa tinha ganhado muita de sua atenção assim que haviam chegado ali). Castiel geralmente era quem você queria ao seu lado durante uma batalha, não durante uma festa.

Mas Balthazar estava particularmente satisfeito pela sua presença ali porque fora divertido ver cantada depois de cantada não sendo percebida ou diretamente rejeitada pelo outro anjo ao longo daquela noite.

A casca de Castiel atualmente era uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e grandes olhos azuis. Já há algum tempo as cascas de Castiel costumavam ter aqueles olhos, dava uma estranha familiaridade a aqueles corpos estranhos. E já tinha observado que para os padrões dos humanos aquela casca era considerada excepcionalmente bela (embora Balthazar duvidasse que Castiel tivesse notado isso), e os humanos ali presentes haviam notado também. Após ver mais um ser rejeitado Balthazar foi ao seu encontro.

"Então como é dilacerar tantos corações ?" Balthazar perguntou sorrindo.

"Eu não saberia, eu nunca fiz nenhum tipo de mutilação corporal"

"Eu estou falando metaforicamente. Eu já vi uns quatro coitados vierem te pedir pra dançar e quatro vezes serem rejeitados"

"Foram sete na verdade"

"Ninguém gosta de exibidos Cas"

Castiel sorriu de leve por um momento.

"Então porque você não disse sim pra ninguém ?"

"Porque eu não vejo porque dançar enriqueceria o meu conhecimento"

"Você está dizendo que você nunca dançou ?"

"Sim, nunca vi o porque"

"Poderia ser útil para o futuro"

"Eu duvido muito que um dia eu tenha uma missão que envolva um concurso de dança. E também tem a associação de tais atividades trazem"

"Que associações ?"

"Da última vez que eu vi isso era usado para a corte"

"Isso foi a séculos atrás"

"Sim , mas algumas associações se mantém, não obrigatoriamente mas com uma grande frequência, e eu não acho que seria prudente me colocar em um dos rituais pré romântico-sexuais com humanos"

"E que tal se colocar um dos rituais pré romântico-sexuais comigo ?"

"Não"

"Você não sabe completamente os planos do nosso pai, podem haver concursos de dança no seu futuro, é o meu dever como um bom irmão, garantir o seu bom preparo para tais situações"

"Você está sendo tolo"

"E eu não vou parar de ser até você dizer sim"

Castiel respirou fundo, pegou a mão dele e levou até o meio da pista de dança.

"Satisfeito ?" Castiel perguntou.

"Sim. Embora o tradicional seria o homem estar guiando a dança"

"Nós não temos gêneros"

"Mas os nossos corpos atuais tem, e humanos ainda tem regras bem ilógicas quanto a como cada individuo pertencente a um sexo ou outro deveria se comportar"

"Parece injusto"

"A vida frequentemente é nesse mundo"

"Tudo bem, vamos trocar, não tem porque perturbar os costumes dos nativos" Castiel disse se reposicionando, pegando as mãos de Balthazar e colocando nos quadris de sua casca, e depois colocando seus braços ao redor dos ombros dele. E os rostos deles por um momento ficaram bem perto.

Balthazar não conseguia pensar em nada oque dizer, então eles só continuaram dançando no ritmo da música até Balthazar reparar numa mulher ruiva os observando do outro lado do salão.

"Acho que a chefe está com ciúmes de mim" Balthazar disse um tanto entretido.

"Oque ?"

"Anna está olhando para nós, e ela te ama sabe"

"É claro, assim como ela ama todos os nossos irmãos"

"Eu não estou falando no sentido geral, eu quero dizer especificamente, mais do que todos outros"

"Você está me acusando de ter ganhado minha posição de segundo em comando por meio de favoritismo ?"

"Não. Nunca. Foi por mérito não duvide disso"

"Então porque você está mencionando esse assunto ?"

"Eu só estou falando, como eles falam, quem gosta de quem e essas coisas"

"Então você está errado, Anna não tem nenhum interesse romântico em mim"

"Sim. E só pra constar esse 'sim' foi irônico"

"Balthazar eu já vi pessoas flertando, então se alguém tivesse interesse romântico por mim eu tenho certeza que eu perceberia"

"E eu tenho certeza que não"

"Acho que foi uma má idéia trazer Inias e Samandriel aqui" Castiel disse mudando de assunto.

"Porque ?"

"Eu não sei, é a primeira vez que eles vem ao mundo sem estar em uma missão, eles mereciam ver coisas belas"

"Aqui não parece tão ruim assim"

"Aqui não, dançando com você, nem um pouco, mas eu vi umas pessoas consumindo um variante de ópio perto da piscina. Não parece muito seguro"

"É vida deles"

"As vezes livre-arbítrio parece um tanto desperdiçado em algumas pessoas"

"Esse é um pensamento perigoso de se ter Cas"

"Eu sei, minhas desculpas"

"Você não precisa se desculpar, não comigo pelo menos"

"Obrigada"

"De nada" Balthazar sorriu.

Castiel sorriu de volta. E antes que pudesse pensar nos milhares de motivos porque aquilo era uma péssima idéia ele trouxe seus lábios juntos aos de Cas.

Castiel não se afastou como ele havia temido que acontecesse, apenas havia um tanto de curiosidade em seus olhos.

"Isso foi um gesto de afeição, os humanos fazem o tempo todo"

"Eu sei, mas já há alguns séculos beijos nos lábios estão associados a intenções românticas"

"Realmente ? Eu nunca notei isso" Balthazar mentiu.

"Tudo bem, eles realmente tem muitas normas sociais, e mudam muito rápido, cem ou cinquenta anos e já está tudo diferente"

"Sabe, eu realmente posso entender porque a Anna te prefere a todos os outros"

"Eu ainda não acho que esse seja o caso, mas obrigada mesmo assim"

Castiel disse e apoio sua cabeça nos ombros dele e continuaram dançando no meio da pista até a canção acabar.


End file.
